User blog:Valentin 98/Bakugan: Dead Legends Chapter 13 - Karma Police
Bakugan: Dead Legends Chapter 13 - Karma Police! Includes the debut of two new characters, Exorcist and Skeletal duking it out, and...the Karma Police! So enjoy! Chapter 13 – Karma Police Angelica stared at Exorcist with wide eyes. No way! Valentin…oh…he turned into that creep…! ''she thought in shock. Exorcist scanned the stadium. Everyone, including the Apocalypse Brawlers and their Bakugan, could not help but stand still and gaze back at Exorcist as he studied them, as if ''wanting to stay still for a moment. A low, guttural growl emerged from Exorcist, which soon turned into a cackle. “Now I know who I must destroy…” he said, his gaze lying on Leonidas, who stared at Exorcist blankly, as if mesmerized. Exorcist lifted his hand and everyone watched in horror has massive, violet flames erupted from it and began to cover Leonidas. “''No!” yelled Elyte, Drago, Weedracker, and Blasteroid all at once. The four of them rushed toward Leonidas – who silently gazed at them and sent a barrage of blasts at his allies. “Look out!” yelled Blasteroid. He, Weedracker, and Drago flew out of the way, while Elyte dodged the blasts. However, the blasts Elyte dodged turned around – and struck him in the back. “''Argh!” roared Elyte, clearly in pain. He winced. The violet flames suddenly completely covered Leonidas; and within seconds, he was within the inferno. Drago watched speechlessly as the shape that Leonidas grew larger and changed. The flames then began to die down. Once they did, Leonidas was no longer in the spot he was standing in – instead, he was replaced by larger, hulking brute. The newcomer was also covered in violet flames like Exorcist, only completely. However, it was possible to see the creature’s body through the flames. The creature had Leonidas’s shape and features, except, its only colors were black, purple, and silver. The creature, like Exorcist, did not have any eyes – just eerie, violet lights emitting from twin rectangular slots. The creature’s head was silver, and on it were long, sharp, purple horns. The creature also had parts of its body that were each covered in flames with the color of a dark shade of purple. These flames appeared to hold together several body parts. The creature also had white, skeletal wings, which emitted a dark purple glow. The creature gave off an unearthly screech, and Exorcist began to cackle. “Arise…Vengeance Leonidas,” he said, his jaws forming a large smile. “Who are you?! What have you done to Valentin?!” shouted a voice. It was Angelica. ”Little fool, I am the Exorcist – don’t you ever pay attention?” purred Exorcist. He waved his hand, and Angelica fell to the ground. “''Angelica!” yelled Steven, helping her up. “Are you – “ He stopped when he realized that Angelica was crying. He gave Justin a look of horror. Justin nodded and gazed at Exorcist, about to speak. However, before he could, Dan piped in. “Just who do you think you are, you freak?! You’re not Valentin for sure – he doesn’t act like that!” he hollered. Exorcist cackled again. “In some ways, I ''am Valentin – given the fact that his body is temporarily mine to use,” he replied, the lights on his face glowing more eerily. “Get real, chump – Drago! Knock some sense in ‘Vengeance Leonidas’!” Dan yelled. Drago nodded, and sent a barrage of fiery blasts at the creature that was Leonidas. However, it merely shrugged the blasts off, and sent its own consecutive barrage of blasts at Drago. “Argh!” he roared, staggering back. Exorcist laughed wildly. Albi looked up at the being that was apparently using the body of his friend. “If you’re really possessing Valentin, or whatever, then how come we don’t his actual features on you, huh?!” demanded Albi. “Stupid boy. Just because I’m using your friend’s body does not mean that I have to use his features,” Exorcist spat. “He is a pretty handsome guy, creep,” said Jorgie. “I didn’t ask you for your opinion! Now, I must destroy the one called Skeletal and his comrades, and if you get in my way…I’ll make your burn in some place worse then – “ before Exorcist could finish, he was knocked to the ground. Skeletal stood over his adversary, looking down at him with blazing red eyes. “If it’s me you want – you’ve got me, twit!” he growled. Thus, the battle had resumed. ---- Cyrus sat in a chair in his room, looking at two other figures standing in front of him. “Cyrus, you know this Exorcist guy might be too tough for even us ''to handle. And I won’t harm him if using my cousin as a body,” argued one of the figures, a tall, young man with long blonde hair wearing a fedora. He also had a regular, black shirt on him, and wore tattered jeans with brown cowboy boots. “Why are we even watching all of this on camera, when we should be fighting alongside our younger relatives? My younger brother Corbin’s might not be able to handle this – even though he can take care of himself,” said the other figure, a girl with very long brown hair who wore hat on her head. She also wore a shirt with a vest on it, a skirt, and regular shoes with long stockings. “Well, Gene, Beatrice, there’s a reason we have to intervene,” said Cyrus calmly. “Cy, I don’t even know how ''you can be so calm about this, especially when we saw this Exorcist guy do something to your sister on camera,” pointed out Gene. Cyrus got up. “I know. It left me mad. But this isn’t Valentin we’re dealing with – something that’s using him, something sinister.” “Like a demon?” Beatrice suggested. “I believe so. We also have to deal with these Apocalypse Brawler characters – who, I’m sure aren’t human, nor Gundalian, Neathian, or Vestal,” replied Cyrus. “So what are we? The three brawlers who go around beating up demons?” asked Gene sarcastically. “Hmm…close enough,” said Cyrus. ---- Exorcist dodged another blow Skeletal attempted to land on him. The two were having their own little “brawl” – whereas, one was trying to kill the other, and vice versa. Meanwhile, Harbinger and Vengeance Leonidas were sending a barrage of blasts at one another, and hammering each other with intense blows. Harbinger staggered back, growling, and launched himself at Leonidas. However, his opponent merely knocked him to one side with his fist, and Harbinger was sent sprawling. Exorcist kneed Skeletal and struck him in the side of the head with his fist. Skeletal gave off a cry of pain and staggered back. “You’re a good fighter, Exorcist…ever considered switching sides?” Skeletal asked, wheezing. Exorcist slowly looked around, and then got into an intimidating pose. “I have no side, filth!” Skeletal gave off a strangled hiss, and launched himself at Exorcist. He caught his opponent by the shoulders, and the two tumbled down the formation of stone they had been standing on seconds before. Angelica screamed as Exorcist hit the ground with a sickening noise at his wake. Skeletal, unharmed, slowly got up and put on foot on the chest of his fallen opponent. “Rest in peace, Exorcist – you only lived for about less than twenty minutes!” he cackled. He suddenly made a gagging noise as Exorcist had almost immediately rose up and grabbed Skeletal’s throat. “Let’s see how long your windpipe can last,” he growled. “But then again – that’s not going to leave you dead for sure.” Skeletal reached for his opponent’s arm, but soon realized that he was lifted into the air by Exorcist. “What…what are you…?” he managed to say. The lights that were Exorcist’s eyes lit up even more, and he replied “Your worst nightmare, demon.” Skeletal then drove his feet in Exorcist’s exposed chest, knocking his adversary to the ground and becoming free of his grip. Skeletal grabbed one of Exorcist’s arms – and twisted. Angelica screamed again when the sound of something breaking was heard. Skeletal slowly got up. “You want me to do the other arm too?” he asked innocently. “No thanks,” said Exorcist, and to everyone’s surprise, even Skeletal’s, his broken arm made several bizarre movements on its own – and regained its normal shape. Skeletal stepped back, realizing he was dealing with a whole new kind of enemy here. “Apocalypse Brawlers, retreat – but heed my words, New Battle Brawlers, and Exorcist – we will return!” A portal opened behind Skeletal, and he walked to it with his back toward it. The portal sucked Skeletal in, and closed. Exorcist just watched in silence as the heroes’ Bakugan had helped get their injured to their feet. Justin looked up at Exorcist, and said “Can we have Valentin back now?” Exorcist cackled, and said “Not in your lifetime, kid – which is going to end now!” He suddenly leaped into the air, and was hurling toward Justin. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a long chain appeared and wrapped itself around Exorcist’s neck, pulling him down. It brought him down with a horrible thud. The girls gasped while the boys just stared as Exorcist slowly got up, and grabbed at the chains that were wrapped tightly around his neck. Cyrus then stepped out from behind a stone formation caused by the battle; in his hand, he held the other end of the chain that bound Exorcist. Exorcist lifted his head up and glanced at Cyrus, eyes widening. He then gave off a strangled hiss. Cyrus slowly walked toward his captive, grasping the chain. “Return Valentin to us now – alive and healthy,” muttered Cyrus calmly. Exorcist hissed again, but Cyrus did not flinch. “Now,” said Cyrus, his tone becoming more demanding. Exorcist then launched himself at Cyrus, the chain following him. Cyrus pulled the chain back, and Exorcist hit the base of a stone formation. “Cyrus! Stop! He’s still Valentin!” shrieked Angelica in panic. “He’s not. It’s some monster with his hold over him – and I’m trying to break that hold,” announced Cyrus. “But first, we might have break the Exorcist first.” Angelica suddenly saw a tall young man appear behind Cyrus, followed by a shorter girl. The two stood with Cyrus side-by-side. “Big sister Beatrice…?” she heard someone mutter. It was Corbin, and he appeared to be terrified at the sight of his own older sister. “Hey, Corbin. Nice to see you’re still in once piece,” his sister replied, grinning. Angelica recognized the young man to be Valentin’s older cousin Gene, who gave off a smile at the assembled Brawlers. “Don’t mind us – we just got to get my cousin back. Ya know, ‘exorcise the Exorcist’?” “Very funny,” muttered Beatrice. Cyrus just stared at Exorcist. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, and the chains caught fire. The fire – which was the normal color of fire – then covered the entire chain, and was in contact with Exorcist’s neck. Exorcist screamed in pain, and grabbed at the chain, attempting to rip it off his neck. However, the flames licked at his clawed hands, but the Exorcist himself did not catch fire. “''No!” Angelica found her self screaming. She attempted to run over to Exorcist, but was being held back by – Justin and Albi. As Angelica fought to get free and get to Exorcist, the flames grew more intense, and Exorcist screamed even louder, his own screams drowning that of Angelica’s. When the flames died down, Valentin lay in the center of the assembled Brawlers, no feature of the Exorcist on him at all. He lay there unconscious, with the chain, now no longer on fire, still around his neck. Angelica broke free of the grasp of her friends and rushed over to Valentin, bending down and holding him in her arms. “Valentin! Are you OK?! ''Valentin!” Several of the New Battle Brawlers also rushed over to Valentin, and so did Zach, Winx, and even Bendo. Corbin, shocked in disbelief, just stared at Cyrus, Beatrice, and Gene. “Who – who are you?” he asked. Cyrus hesitated, but smiled and said “We’re the Karma Police.” Up Next Cyrus and Angelica had a two-on-two match with Skeletal and one HIS sisters, and the Exorcist might just get involved! Valentin also learns a dark secret from - Matrix?! Category:Blog posts